


Unsatisfied Within Her Realm

by Merfilly



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Eurydice has been caring for Persephone, helping her... no matter what it is with
Relationships: Eurydice/Persephone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Unsatisfied Within Her Realm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upon the Banks of the Lethe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477704) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Eurydice took her time combing out her goddess's hair. In the time that had passed since Orpheus's attempt to 'rescue' her, there had been much shared. Eurydice took her role as adviser to the goddess seriously, yet also did what she could to keep Persephone from feeling lonely.

"How did last night go, my Lady?" she asked as she parted out another section to tease to perfect shine. She'd been surprised it was not more in need of her ministrations, but perhaps the Lord was a gentle lover.

Persephone sighed. "A very stately dinner, a chaste kiss, and a stroll in Elysium." Her frustration was palpable to Her companion.

Eurydice paused. She then began again, working slowly to collect her thoughts. "I had thought You believed that there would be more?" They'd been working on this for some time now, making the Lord engage with his wife on more personal levels.

"I did believe so, My sweet, but He saw Me to My chamber, and left once more." Persephone's tone was such that Eurydice felt a sadness, for she and Orpheus had spent much of the 'night' side by side and seeing to one another's care.

"My Lady, and I mean this with all my best intentions for You and He… but I do wonder at His inability to seduce You properly."

That got a small laugh, before Persephone shifted Her head knowingly, making it easier for Eurydice without having to be asked.

"Perhaps He has no idea what to do in such an activity?" the goddess mused. "I do not think that is something your husband will be able to teach Him directly."

"Men do it differently, this is true," Eurydice said, "when they are with one another."

Persephone tittered at that, and Eurydice thought she saw a faint touch of color grace the goddess's skin.

"Do you know such things, then?"

"One hears stories, even as a maiden. And Orpheus did travel among Heroes," Eurydice said warmly. "There are the quiet rites of girls becoming women, as well."

"Rites?"

Eurydice's hands stilled on that one word, curiosity in one part, bitterness in the other, for things that had been denied to this Goddess, 'married' to her much older uncle through the ancient rites of kidnapping. 

"Oh my Mistress," Eurydice said softly, putting the comb down. "I… if it would be allowed… would show You such?"

Persephone turned very slowly to look at Her maiden, Her friend and adviser. "Am I not Mistress of this realm? I say that is allowed, and dare My Husband to defy me."

"Please do not dare Him to anything," Eurydice said, "but only allow me to show you the manner of things that girls need as women, for the home with their husband."

"I wish it," Persephone said. She rose from Her stool, and captured Eurydice's hands to pull her along to the sleeping chambers. Eurydice was smiling as she followed gladly. If she could share some of what she'd learned among her friends, maybe that would ease the Goddess's ache for true adulthood.


End file.
